Alls Fare in Love and War
by Silvertabby44
Summary: A now Older Sparrow flies back home to Albion. A new Journey and a new enemy awaiting him in a new city looking for a new Hero to join the quest to save Albion... rated M for the violence/sexuality/drugs/and alcahal... sounds like a party... MSarrow.


I don't own fable or its Characters, but I sure do love the game! TT3TT

Alls Fare in Love in War

Chapter 1: Sideways

Across the vast landscape, rivers and lakes, rocky cliffs and thick green forest lays a rich land of blood, iron, and dirt; the land of Albion.

A tall traveler stud on the bow of a large sea vestal dressed in his thick deep green and blood red Leather highway men's coat with hat over all on the outer layers he looked like the honest highway man ready to defend the weak, but underneath his 480 gold piece coat were the looks of a rouged bandit and he was no stranger to stilling a bit of gold behind your back or in your face. He stud relaxed single leather clayed hand resting on the one shot master flintlock pistol at his belt the other ruffling the gruff graying brown fur of his loyal companion as he watched the view of the dock grow from the distance. It had been three years now scents the traveler had seen his home and he was deeply happy to smell the rich green air of Oakfield blowing in from the shore, but there was another deeper part of him that wanted to run for the hills or into a brothel and into the bosom of the first whore he laid eyes on. The last thing he wanted was the hear the annoying sound of his old partner's loud and up nocuous voice hammering into his ear drums about how he left Albion without asking for her company. He also feared returning home to an empty house with nothing but dark and sad memories of the life he left behind.

The ship touched the dock and traveler and dog stepped off, back onto dry land.

"Welcome back Sparrow. You are right on time; come I'm meeting Hammer and Garth at the Rookridge inn we have much to tell you." A voice ahead of him spoke with calm reserve like his return was an everyday occurrence. The traveler cocked his head to one side and rudely scowled at the blind gypsy woman that stud at the end of the wood dock petting the head of his faithful pooch. He rolled his eyes like the young adolescent teen he us to be, walked off the dock and past her into the lush green farm lands that Oakfield provided.

"No hello?" She asked turning to walk behind him.

He continued up the road trying to ignore her presents as her fallowed but her voice came once again,

"I hope your travels overseas were pleasant, Hero."

He hunched his shoulders in response to her statement but didn't bother to say so; even if she was blind it was hard to think it when she walked behind him with no ad and he doubted her eyes were incapable of sight, but he was glad she didn't call his Sparrow this time and used a more grown-up title even if he barely felt like that of a Hero. Oakfield was as green as ever with the warm breeze of spring. The shops were all open for business with new merchandise to sell, while young children ran up and down the road playing games of chase and hero around the Travelers thick long muscular legs. He felt good to be back in the small farming village, but even though he owned land in Oakfield, it was Bowerstone that was his true home.

Their walk from Oakfield to Rookridge was short, silent and undisturbed by bandits on the road to the inn but that must have been the new added fetcher of highway guards around the area. He could hear the grumbling chatter of Hobbs somewhere in the distance behind them as they walked along the road from Oakfield towards the stone bridge; but none were on the road. The old mine was now concreted over and the old shack that stud there tree years prier was no more and what now lay in its place was a new charge post ready to take travelers from Rookridge to other villages of Albion.

Rookridge looked different aside from the roadways, what us to be bold jagged cliff sides now were treeing filled forests and lush hillsides a fresh sight to see from the way it us to look. It was growing close to dusk now and a light drizzle started once they started the climb up the hill to the inn and into the large open double doors of the crowded establishment; the Traveler's furry friend took to lying outside beside the help wanted sigh as they entered. Once they were inside one of the guards closed the doors to keep out any trouble and then returned to his post by the wall observing the customers at the bar. The traveler could hear the voice he was dreading cackling up above him at the privet section of the inn. He looked up in time so see her gaze down at him. "Oh my; is that you Hero!" She yelled over the second floors wooden balcony. "Hammer please try to restrain yourself!" Garth scolded from his set unseen from the Hero's vantage point. The traveler placed his face in the palm of a gloved hand and fallowed Theresa up the stairs weeding through people passing by mostly waitresses that seductively passed a look of lust his way. Winking and blowing kisses in his direction and they kept coming even after they had reached the table. He took a seat next to Garth who slowly sipped his drink, "welcome back my friend it has been a long time." And he was right it had been a long time scents the fall of Lucien when they had parted ways. Hanna had returned back to Albion the vary year he decided to go and travel the world beyond his shores limits and was pissed off to hear he had left without even saying good bye to her. Partings were still a hard thing for Hanna to take even after all these years of her father's passing. Perhaps she thought he's traveling to distant lands would only lead to his dead body being brought back with dog in tow. The young hero could only roll his eyes at the thought of his demise, he was reckless and crazy at times in battle but he wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

"So I see Reaver still has not shown?" Theresa spoke gently as she took a seat next to Hanna.

"No and he isn't in Bloodstone either." Spoke Hanna

"Perhaps the shadow court has finally reached Reaver, and if that is the case we will have to find someone else to take his place as skill user and complete our circle." The gypsy informed; just then a waitress walked up to their table her eyes glowed to the Hero's, she purposely swayed her round hips from left to right trying to call attention to her shapely assets. He seductively smirked and twitched a single eyebrow up at her as she stud beside their table. "What can I get you?" She sang with a thick accent of a poor class girl from Bowerstone. Hero leaned back in his chair eyeing her seductively, sexual hunger felling his eyes. He taped the table's surface with his thick dingy finger nail that pocked out from the cut finger holes of his gloves while with his other hand he savagely groped his crotch showing her what he had waiting for her. His actions were discreet and only her eyes could see the tall tale signs of his erection growing against his thigh beneath the lose fabric of his dusty trousers. The waitress nervously jotted down the orders of the other occupants of the table and every now and then gazing over to the traveler eying her with smoky gray orbs that lay hidden underneath red letter dyed unruly locks telling her with his body language that he wanted to do bad things with her.

"And for you?" she asked barely turning to face him a hint of blush darkening her cheeks. He leaned forward to get closer to the young waitress a lust thirsty grin tugging at his sensual lips, he stroked the thin line of hair that framed his face and opened his mouth to speech his request, "Food and drink Hero, we have business to discuss." Interrupted Theresa, He leaned back in his chair and watched the old gypsy with aggravation printed on his handsome face but said nothing to her and instead ordered a bottle of tenebrous and a plate of salmon.

"That's a good buy, I'll be back with your order shortly." She said and walked off with one last look over at the lustful traveler to let him know she was interested in what he was offering.

"You're such a sexes pig Hero, acting like a wild animal in public!" spat Hanna disgusted by the Hero's behavior towards the waitress, He rudely demonstrated his appreciation with a flip of the bird and deep throughted, "Fuck you!" It had been a while for him to engage in sexual activities and was feeling rather egger to find a little fun in a heated affair with whore or waitress, but what the young hostess offered was free and anything free to him was a good thing.

"Now, now we do have things to discuss. We have new trouble in Albion; it seems that more powerful threats then Lucian have shown themselves and they mean to destroy Albion with mystic power. What this power is, I don't know but it needs the ad of this," Theresa removes a small sack and reveals its content of two small round orbs from her gypsy rags and places them on the table. One had the look of a sinister cat's eye and other the color of a sea side storm but they both gave off an ominous urea that was unsettling and both where no bigger than the palm of a small child's hand. The waitress started to approach with their orders and Theresa placed the orbs back in the velvet sack and handed it over the Hero who put it away with the rest of his belongings. The waitress stopped at their table and placed their orders down and made sure to bend over the table to give the Traveler a good view as she served her customers. "I think that is enough thank you," Gusted the Hammer seeing the action of the young women. "I'll be sure not to tip her." she said after she left. "I think Hero will be giving her a big enough tip for the lot of us." Garth's voice rose from over the rim of his goblet with dry humor and they all laughed at the truth of his words.

"What's sad is that he hardly speaks a word and he gets lade like every second! You know how hard it is to find a descent gent around here?" complained Hanna. The man of topic rose from his seat to leave the table, "We are not done here, where are you going to?" The blind gypsy questioned. Hero's gazes tracked the young waitress who was taking empty trays into the back of the tavern to be washed. "Gotta piss." His voice was deep and rough, his answer short. He continued to leave his seat and turned to walk toward the stairs.

"You know where he's going Theresa, why do you let him?" Hanna whined then took a swig of her wine. "I know very well what he is going to go do, but I would rather him go off and get it over with and have a leveled head rather than him only focusing on the backside of our waitress."

The Hero swiftly moved down the steps and turned into the shadows of the inn waiting for his victim to walk by. The waitress stepped out of the kitchen and into the hall; she started to walk back down the hall he waited by and when she stepped in his view he quickly grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her outside to the back of the building into the now heavy rain. She giggled in excitement as he roughly pressed her against the wet stone wall of the inn. His lips sucking and nipping at her throat as his hands worked open the front of his paints. He reached in his coat pocket to retrieve the small little blue packet and used his teeth to tear open the seal. She eagerly stroked his thick shaft marveling at his large size and commented on his physical attributes. He rolled the condom over his growth then roughly groped her backside from underneath her skirt, she giggled again and he effortlessly lifted her up to meet his burning need.

He savagely trusted into her, causing her to cry out in pain. He held her up against the rough wall her legs completely off the ground and bouncing wildly bent over the crock of his strong arms. She had no other chose but to hold onto him as he vigorously trusted deeply inside her aching pussy, forcing all of himself inside of her regardless of her pleads for him to slow down and ease out. His body heaved against her small frame, hips shoved in and out violently grinding up into her tight slit. Tears dribbled down the length of her face her back ripping against the rough brick wall, her cries of pain muted by the hard pounding rain and roars of thunder. The ruthless traveler was growing closer to his goal. He groaned deep and tightened his grip on her backside. He quickened his pace his chest rising and falling quickly with huffs of heavy breaths, panting his hot breath agents her bare neck. The large man gritted his teeth and suddenly his heavy body shuck in violent spasms. She could feel his heat spurting into the condom shield he ware and could feel the throbbing and flexing of the musicals building his thick cock, forcing the semen from him, he slowly grounded his hips into her is small circles as he kissed the wet flesh of her throat, desperate to get all he could into her.

His body started to relax but he didn't pull out of her. Instead he rested his head against the stone wall behind her. One large hand released her aching backside to smooth away the blonde wet locks that stuck to her forehead. A deep but strangely gentle voice replaced the aggressive wild growls of the man against her, "I'm sorry for that…" he breathed against her neck then slowly lowered her to the pebble covered ground. He didn't look at her, he simply turned away and removed the used condom and tossed it aside for the rain to wash it clean of the young waitresses blood. She stayed holding the wall in fear of what he might do. He watched with sympathetic eyes under thick wet dark locks then left her alone outside in the rain. He didn't mean for it turn this way, but he guessed that it must have been the lack of sex through his journey but it didn't just make him rusty, but instead it sent him into a wild sex craving frizzy. He was deeply sorry for hurting her, no matter how savage he may behave at times he would never had thought of hurting a women this way. She didn't know that thought and now she feared him; there were some things he just could dance his way out of.

Rain dripped down the length of his highway men's coat as he climbed the steps two at a time. He sat back down at the table to find that his was the only plate untouched. Theresa began talking again and he began to eat like he had never left the table at all, but Hanna watched him like a hock. Hero didn't bother to really listen to the details of the problem he usually just went along with whatever Theresa told him to go do. He finished his plate and tenebrous and when a different waitress came to their table to remove their plates He ordered another bottle.

"Why don't you take it easy for the night Hero? You all will be staying the night here in the Rookridge inn, so enjoy your time back. I will be back in the morning to retrieve you." He nodded and Theresa left the inn.

"I'll be calling it a night myself and see you two in the morning." Garth rose from his seat and left the table to go to his room leaving the Sparrow and the Hammer to their drinks.

"What?" A deep voice resonated from the tall stocky male at the table.

"I didn't say anything…" she said then sipped her beer.

"I didn't say you did, but you're staring like you have something on your mind. Miss did you?"

"Hardly… You just look different then I remember…"

"Time will do that…" he said then rose from his seat. He had finished his drink moments before and was now calling it a night. "See you in the morning then." She called to him while he walked away, but just then two young women that were guess in the inn pulled him aside. The tall traveler put an arm around both girls and whispered things into each of their ears. They both giggled and nodded. He turned back to look at Hanna, but she wasn't looking back in his direction.

He smirked to himself amused by her jealous reaction then escorted both girls up to his room.


End file.
